He Calls Her Mama
by TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne
Summary: My vision of what happens after the ending of "Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans." Warning, some spoilers for the movie. Adding some more chapters. The Ravens and the Beast Boys talk.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers,

If you haven't seen "Teen Titans Go! vs. Teen Titans" you will probably want to skip this story as it makes many references to the movie and is full of spoilers.

_**-(-)-**_

It was now exactly thirty days after the Infinite Earths incident, and things had not returned to normalcy, not even close. And not just because Jump City was still recovering from Hexagon's rampage. Several office buildings had been completely destroyed and the downtown area was still a complete shambles as work crews worked incessantly to clear the debris that Hexagon left in his wake.

The Tower had also been damaged, when Hexagon threw his ax at the "Unkindness" and missed, hitting the Tower instead, almost splitting it into two halves. Cyborg and a repair crew worked around the clock and the Tower, though not fully repaired, was once again inhabitable and the Titans no longer had to stay at a downtown hotel.

But while the Tower was almost back to normal, Jump City wasn't. The media was still going full bore covering the endless number of Teen Titans that arrived from parallel universes to battle the amped up Trigon, who was somehow two Trigons rolled into one: Hexagon.

The local news media had spent countless hours dissecting who were all the different teams and how they differed from the local heroes. It didn't take them long to figure out that the locals seemed to have worked the closest with a parallel universe team that resembled them the most, though there were differences. For one thing, the other Titans were shorter and had bigger heads. A local reporter had dubbed them the "Bobble head Titans" and the name stuck.

Raven was back in her room, which had fortunately been spared any major damage. Some books had fallen off the bookcases, but with a flick of her wrist and some dark energy they were quickly restored to their rightful places.

Raven sat down at her desk and flipped open her laptop computer. One of the last tasks Cyborg completed was getting the Titans mainframe back online and he uploaded all of his logs and videos from the very, very strange adventure they had the month before. Raven decided to review the videos.

Raven started with what her teammates did after she and her bobble head counterpart had been kidnapped by the two Trigons. She calmly watched the videos with great interest, mumbling "now that's disturbing" as she watched her teammates and their counterparts battle the other universe's Santa Claus and his wife. She continued watching up to the moment where the combined teams caught up with her and the other Raven, just right after her father had drained the other Raven of her demonic powers. She paused the playback and sat back in her chair.

Raven didn't need to see the video to remember what happened next. It was impossible to forget, as it was so unexpected. She stared at the frozen scene, where she was leaning over her unconscious counterpart, who was so short that she was barely reached Raven's waist in height. She stared at the image, where she was facing her Robin, informing him that the other Raven was alive but had lost all her powers to Trigon.

She sighed and hit the play button. The other team's Beast Boy body slammed her, shoving her out of the way as he leaned over the still inert other Raven.

"_Are you OK, mama?"_ He asked, his voice warbling with concern. _"Mama Rae Rae?"_

She paused it again.

"He really loves her. I wasn't imagining it." She whispered to herself. "Nobody's ever loved me like that."

She hit the play button and watched the other Raven leap to her feet, grab him and tell him he was handsome and tried to kiss him. She paused it again as the other Raven puckered up.

"And she loves him too … she really loves Beast Boy, well, her Beast Boy." She whispered again as she shook her head. "But why? He's even goofier than my Beast Boy."

Raven paused at her choice of words.

"Did I just say 'my Beast Boy'?"

There was a knock on her door. It startled her and she leaped to her feet.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Beast Boy … can I come in?"

Raven hesitated, before finally saying 'yes'.

The door slid open and he carefully entered. He saw the frozen image on her laptop screen.

"I see you've been watching Chrome Dome's uploads too."

"Yeah, I have."

He walked up to her desk and looked at the screen.

"Kinda surprising, huh?"

"You can say that again." She replied. "Did you ask him about that?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't have time. Did you talk with her about it?"

"No, I didn't have time either."

He continued to stare at the screen. "He calls her 'mama'."

"Yes, I noticed." She replied in her monotone. "Beast Boy … did you ever call Terra … mama?"

He shook his head. "No … I mean … she was never really my girlfriend."

"Of course." She whispered in reply.

He pointed at her laptop. "May I?"

"Sure … whatever."

He replayed the scene.

"_And you've never looked so handsome."_ The other Raven complemented his counterpart.

"No one's ever told me I'm handsome."

She looked at him. "You mean Terra never told you that you're handsome?"

He shook his head. "Nope, never."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Well, if it helps, you are handsome."

"I am?"

She nodded.

A small smile formed on his face. "Thanks."

"You're welcome … watching this makes me feel jealous … no one has ever shown that much concern for me, he really loves her."

"I was really worried after the Trigons ran off with you."

"You were?"

He sat down at her desk, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Well, yeah, I mean I didn't know if I'd ever see you again. I don't think I ever felt so focused on a mission … failure wasn't an option. When we came out of that portal and I saw that you were OK, well, I felt a lot better."

"I also felt a lot better when I saw you arrive … I mean all of you." She stammered.

They both fell silent and stared at the floor. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Garfield …."

His eyes widened. The last time she used his real name was to give him a hard time.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you'll find 'the one' some day?"

He shrugged. "I don't know … I hope so. What about you?"

"I doubt it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm me."

He gave her a small smile. "Don't sell yourself short, Raven."

"Thanks … I guess."

The changeling's communicator trilled. "Beast Boy, please come to my office." Robin's voice commanded.

"Oh yeah, he also wants to talk about the videos. He's been obsessed with his counterpart since they left."

"You know our fearless leader, 'obsessed' is his middle name. I think he's worried that Starfire might not be in love with him anymore. The other Starfire didn't seem so keen on their Robin."

He sighed. "I guess I'll go talk with him."

"Good luck with that. I'll see you at dinner." She droned.

He nodded, then suddenly smiled. He leaned over and pecked her on her lips.

"See you at dinner, mama."

Raven's eyes shot wide open and she felt paralyzed. The changeling made a quick exit from her room and the door slid shut behind him.

_**-(-)-**_

Beast Boy made a bee line to Robin's office, where he hoped to find a safe place to stay for a while. He had a goofy grin on his face. Just as he was about to reach Robin's office, the sorceress rose from a portal in the floor, blocking his path. She looked mildly cross.

"Just what do you think you're doing?"

He nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, I uh, stole a kiss?"

She furrowed her brow. "So you think you can just steal a kiss like that?"

"I know … that was wrong … I'm sorry." He said as he sweat dropped.

"You'd better be sorry. Listen buster, the next time you decide to steal a kiss from me ..."

She stopped mid sentence and grabbed him. She slammed her lips to his and gave him a kiss that sent a lightning bolt down his spine. They smooched for several seconds until she pulled away. After catching her breath she resumed speaking.

"The next time you steal a kiss from me, I expect a good kiss, understood?"

He looked astonished, but quickly recovered. "Whatever you say, mama."

_**-(-)-**_

Robin stared impatiently at the clock on the wall in his office.

"Where is he? He said he was on his way … great … now I'll have to go find him. Beast Boy, you can be so unreliable sometimes." He grumbled to himself as he pushed the open button and his door swished open, revealing the Chromatically Challenged Couple kissing very passionately. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. He then instinctively shut the door and went back to his desk and sat down.

"I didn't see anything." He whispered to himself. "I didn't see anything at all."


	2. The Ravens talk

I'm going to create a few alternate endings for the movie here. Hope you like them. Let me know and I'll keep them coming.

_**-(-)-**_

"I'm really not a good bye person."

"Same" Bobblehead Raven replied to her counterpart as she lowered her hood.

"If your dad ever comes back and you need someone to help beat him up …"

"I know who to call … see you around."

Raven nodded and began to turn away, but stopped and turned back to face her shorter doppelganger.

"Raven, may I ask you a question?"

"My hair is naturally black."

The violet haired demoness shook her head. "No, not that ..."

"You want to know about my Beast Boy."

"You tried to kiss him."

"Yeah, I did."

"Soooo … are you … in love with him?"

The dark haired girl smiled. "Are you in love with yours?"

"I asked first,"

"I am."

Tall Raven frowned at the shorter girl. "Since when?"

"It's been a while."

"I see. So, since you were briefly non demon, you were able to overcome your inhibitions and were able to be demonstrative with your feelings toward him?"

"Wow, you're even wordier than I am."

"Just answer the question."

"OK, it did help."

"So how was it? You almost kissed him."

"I've already kissed him."

"You what!? When?"

"Well, the first time was when we were sabotaging our exes. For some reason as we watched Terra and Aqualad fighting, we kissed."

Taller Raven's jaw nearly hit the floor. "You dated Aqualad? Did you kiss him too?"

"Yeah, I did, mostly to make Beast Boy jealous. I only ever kissed Aqualad on the cheek."

The taller girl gestured with her palms up. "How? How did you ever date Aqualad? I used to have a huge crush on him. I could barely talk to him without making a fool of myself. And why is he your ex? Did he dump you?"

"I made him and Beast Boy have duel to the death over me."

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"Relax. Aqualad is fine, though Beast Boy totally kicked his butt. So I dumped Aqualad."

Raven looked utterly dismayed. "You got Garfield to beat up Aqualad for you?"

"Yup … so his real name is Garfield?"

"Yes, it is … so why wouldn't he let you kiss him?"

"It's my fault. I broke up with him."

"You broke up with him? Are you some kind of heart breaker?"

"No, not really. I was just punishing him for being a jerk … but I am in love with him. I will reconcile with him … so I spilled my guts, your turn, do you love your Beast Boy?"

Raven looked away, her cheeks reddening.

"Oh no you don't. Come on, spill the beans."

The taller girl sighed. "OK, fine. I do have feelings for him."

"What about Aqualad?"

"That was just a crush. It's over, we're friends now, nothing more."

"You should get them to fight over you. That would be so hot." The smaller girl smirked,

"Absolutely not! Garfield would probably turn into The Beast and tear Aqualad to shreds."

"The Beast? Oooh, that sounds sexy."

The taller girl smiled. "You have no idea, he's so damn hot when he does that, and he only does it for me … sometimes at night when I'm in bed I fanta … wait minute, I'm not telling you about that!"

The shorter girl subtly pointed at the two changelings, who were having a chat of their own. "You have to tell him how you feel."

"Tell him? Are you crazy? I can't do that!"

"Why not?"

Raven opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Tell him, it'll be fine, I promise. I've been watching him … he's crazy about you too."

"Fine, but you have to reconcile with yours."

"Consider it done."

Bobblehead Robin pointed at the already open portal and shouted "Titans Go! Back to our Earth!"

The five visitors leaped into the portal and were gone. Local Robin looked very relieved that they had departed and articulated his relief, earning mild glares from Starfire and Cyborg.

Raven gently grabbed Beast Boy's elbow and quietly led him away from their teammates.

"Raven?"

The gray girl fidgeted with her fingers. He had never seen her look so nervous.

"Are you OK? You're sweating. Did Trigon do something to you? Cuz if he did ..."

She shook her head. "No, he didn't … I … may I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I was wondering … that maybe … you know … after the city gets put back together … Garfield … would you go out on a date with me?"

A huge grin broke out on his face. "I'd love that. And, just call me Gar."

She nodded. "OK, Gar. So, we're going out on a real date?"

"We sure are. And don't worry, I won't call your Rae or Rave, I know you liked to be called by your full name,"

A small blush appeared on her face. "Actually, I wouldn't mind if you called me mama."

_**-(-)-**_

Let me know if you liked this, If you do, I'll make one where the BB's have a heart to heart about the ladies in their lives.


	3. Chapter 3The Beast Boys Talk

OK, here's the BB talk!

_**-(-)-**_

Hexagon was defeated and the Trigons were … gone. The city was a wreck but the carnage and destruction were over. Local Robin raised the whirlagog over his head and portals appeared everywhere. The menagerie of alien and strange Titans began to head back to their respective dimensions, their portals closing behind them, until the only ones left were the short ones with the large heads, the ones Robin described as "the jerk versions of us". The portal back to "bobblehead" world was still open and the tall changeling and his shorter counterpart exchanged all sorts of bumps as they prepared to say goodbye.

"Later, good looking!" The short changeling bade his counterpart farewell, then began to walk to the portal.

"Dude, wait! I want to ask you a question."

The pint sized Beast Boy stopped and turned around to face his taller twin

"Fire away, brah."

"So, what's with you and Raven? You body slammed our Raven to get to yours. I'm surprised she didn't send you to another dimension for doing that."

"Me and Raven? What can I say, we're in a relationship."

"You mean, she's your girlfriend?"

"Signed, sealed and delivered."

The taller Titan saw the two Ravens chatting away. His Raven gave him a furtive glance before quickly averting her gaze. He looked back at his semi doppelganger.

"You're pulling my leg, right? You can't be dating Raven. No one dates Raven."

"Why not, brah?"

"Because she's Raven."

"So you saying that that you don't like your Raven, fool?"

"Of course I like her. I like her her a lot." He relied in an exasperated tone.

"So why aren't you dating her?"

"I … I don't know … I mean, I know she can't stand me. I'm too goofy for her."

"Listen, dude, I'm goofier that you are, and my Raven mama likes me just tfine."

"That's because she's goofy too. You all are."

The shorter teen scratched his chin. "Now that you mention it, your Raven mama almost never smiles. She's kind of a downer, even more than mine."

"Duh! That's what I'm trying to say. I've been trying for years to get her to smile. I'm always telling her jokes and all she does is roll her eyes when I do." He replied as he frantically waved his arms.

"Brah, you're going at it the wrong way. You're trying too hard. Just be yourself."

"That's what I've been doing!"

"Uh, no. You've been trying to impress her. Go gotta be chill, dude. Totally aloof."

"So that's how you won your Raven over? And dude, you won her over. She even tried to kiss you."

The short changeling made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "No biggie. It's not like I haven't kissed her before."

"Now you're bragging."

"Well, duh, of course I am. Rae-Rae is my girl, and she could be yours too, I mean your Raven could be yours."

"How? How did you do it? You had to be more than indifferent."

"Well, for starters, she's jealous of Terra. That got her attention."

The taller changeling's ears drooped.

"My Terra died. But she came back from the dead, but then she dumped me. The jealousy angle won't work for me."

"That's rough, brah. Can you sing?"

"You won Raven over with a song?"

"I sure did. Did I tell you that we almost got married once?"

The taller teen slowly shook his head. "Now I know you're just messing with me."

"No, dude, I'm not. We almost tied the knot, except the wedding was interrupted and, well, then we didn't."

"Singing to Raven isn't going to work for me. She isn't like your Raven."

"A Raven mama is a Raven mama."

"If I call her mama, she'll kill me."

"No, she won't. I've been watching her. She sneaks peeks at you all the time. Trust me, she's crazy about you. Plus you have it easy. My Raven used to date Aqualad."

"Get out of here. You won her away from Aqualad?"

"Sure did, brah."

"How? All the girls are in love with him."

"Raven had us fight to the death for her."

The taller teen's eyes boggled. "You killed Aqualad?"

"Relax, I just kicked his butt. He's fine."

"OK, now I know your Raven is nothing like mine. Mine would say 'dueling is pointless' or something like that". He replied in a deadpan as he tried to imitate Raven.

"Wrong! They're more alike than you think. Dude, just ask her, it'll be OK."

The taller changeling sighed. "So, all I need to do is just ask her out on a date?"

"Exactly, just go for it. And whatever you do, don't forget to kiss her, fool!"

"Say, why didn't you let her kiss you?"

"We're having a fight. Sometimes a dude has to hold his frame, no matter what. Amirite?"

Their conversation was interrupted by the short Robin, who shouted "Titans Go! Back to our Earth!"

The green shrimp grinned. "Gotta go."

"Hey, Gar?"

"Yeah?"

"Next time we get together, you gotta teach how to talk when in my animal forms."

The little guy make a pair of pistol gestures at his counterpart. "Will do, good lookin'! See you next time."

The visiting Titans leaped into their portal, and were gone. The portal vanished and the Fab 5 stared at the wreckage of their home.

"What a mess." Raven deadpanned. "Where are we going to stay? The Tower is wrecked."

"We can stay with Batman." Robin said in a deadpan. "He has lots of room."

"Oh joy." Raven replied. "An all expenses paid vacation with the Bat in Gotham. Maybe we upgrade and stay in Bludhaven, I hear it's beautiful this time of year." She deadpanned.

The changeling slinked up to the gray girl.

"We could stay with the Doom Patrol, just you and me." He said in a hopeful tone. Raven didn't immediately reply. She slowly turned to look at the green lad.

"I suppose that would be somewhat better than staying with the Bat. But just you and me?"

"Sure, Robin can take the others to Gotham, introduce Star to Batman, and chrome dome will want to see the bat cave. So we could give them their space. Right?"

"If I go with you, the others are going to talk."

"Talk?"

"Yes, talk. They're going to speculate that I'm your girlfriend and you're taking me home to formally meet your adoptive parents."

Gar sweat dropped. "And you don't want them to 'talk', right?"

"I don't want them to speculate about what kind of relationship we have."

The smaller changeling's words echoed in his mind "_just go for it_."

"How about you come with me as my girlfriend? That way they can't … speculate." He blurted out, immediately regretting his words. Raven didn't reply and instead began to walk to the Tower. She stopped and turned around.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked.

"Huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "We need to get into a clean change of clothes and pack our bags before we go to your parent's house."

"You want to get changed?"

"Of course I do. I want to make a good impression on your parents. The last time they saw me was in a hot and sweaty jungle and I wasn't looking or smelling my best. Or do you want them to think your girlfriend is a slob?"

He took her hand and walked with her.

"I would never want them to think my girlfriend is a slob … mama."

Raven arched an eyebrow. "Mama? Is that your pet name for me?"

"Uh, yeah?"

She leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"Not very original, but acceptable."

_**-(-)-**_

I don't think this was as good as the Raven chat, but I didn't make you wait.

Let me know if you have other ideas. I a StarxStar extended chat could be in the works.


	4. The Starfires talk

A disclaimer. The various chats are not in canon/sync with each other. For instance, in the context of this conversation, BB and Raven have been a couple for a while.

_**-(-)-**_

"Goodbye sister from the other Earth!"

"Oh I will miss the you. It is hard being the only Tamaranian on a team of all humans, and whatever Robin is … I believe a wombat."

"Hey!" the shorter boy wonder protested.

The two alien girls giggled at Robin's expense.

"I have observed that you do not have the feelings for your Robin."

"Oh, but I do! He is the brother to me, the small, annoying brother who is lacking in the leadership skills and the dashingness, who has the bad breath, the small hands and is always the angry and the yelling."

The taller girl gave her a curious look. "You say 'the' excessively. How did you learn to speak English?"

"I read a book. How did you learn?"

"I kissed Robin."

"You did the what? Why would you do that?"

"Do Tamaranians in your universe not learn via the lip contact?"

"We can, but we rarely do. Tell me, who else have you kissed?"

"Only a boy in Tokyo, to learn Japanese. I once mentioned to Raven that I was considering kissing Beast Boy so that I could speak to animals, but she said that if I did that I would be a dead woman."

The smaller girl gasped. "Is your Beast Boy the diseased?"

"I do not believe he is."

"So why would your Raven say that?"

"I do not know, humans can be difficult to understand at times. Their use of the 'slang' is most confusing."

"I understand, bigger sister. I also have the hard time understanding the humans. For instance, my Raven is in love with Beast Boy, who is lacking in the redeeming qualities. It is most puzzling."

"Yes, I have noticed that as well. He is, as Cyborg would say, the light bulb with a low wattage number."

"He also smells the bad and drools. I do not understand why Raven would date him. At least your Beast Boy is clean and speaks in the complete sentences."

The taller girl smiled slyly. "Perhaps he is the well endowed."

The smaller girl giggled happily. "Is your Beast Boy well endowed?"

"He is."

The smaller girl's face lit up. "You have done the glerbnark with him?"

"No, I have not. Raven told me one night when I let her try some Tamaranian rum on my birthday."

"It did not kill her? Tamaranian rum is lethal for the humans!"

"Raven is half demon, though the rum made her the very talkative. She told me all about doing the glerbnark with Beast Boy, and how much she enjoys it. Fortunately she had the hangover the next morning and remembered nothing about what she told me. She would have been very embarrassed had she remembered. So do your Raven and Beast Boy engage in the glerbnark?"

The shorter girl shivered. "I do not wish to do the thinking about it. May we change the subject?"

"I understand, please proceed to change."

"Thank you … so, have you met any of the other Robins?"

"There are more, Robins?"

"Why yes, there is the moody one, who gives great massages, the girl Robin and the Robin who wears short shorts and pixie boots."

The taller girl looked aghast. "We have no such thing here. And that sounds very disturbing. Let us change topic again, as I do not wish to discuss this."

"As you wish … so big sister, you and your Robin are doing the dating?"

"Yes, little sister, we are and have been for some time."

"Are you doing the glerbnark with him?"

The taller princess arched an eyebrow as she answered. "That is on a need to know basis."

The smaller princess frowned. Then a smile appeared on her face. "I would do the glerbnark with the Nightwing. He is so the handsome."

The taller princess crossed her arms and looked skeptical. "Have you ever done the glerbnark?"

The smaller girl grinned back. "That is on a need to know basis."

"Touche." The taller girl replied.

"What is the touche?"

"It is a human expression, it comes from the martial art of swordsmanship. It means you scored a point."

"We are keeping the score?"

The taller girl shook her head as she face palmed."Never the mind."

"You said he was the handsome."

"You fainted."

"I did. I also think our Robins were threatened by him."

"Mine was only concerned with finding the Ravens." She huffed.

The shorter girl smiled at her counterpart. "You do love your Robin."

"I do. I hope to someday be his bride. Do you really not love your Robin? I do agree that he is annoying. My Robin said that he thought at first that you and your friends were the baby versions of us, but then saw that you were actually the jerk versions. What I am trying to say is that while he is different, he is also much like my Robin. Just like you and I are different but also the same."

"I know." The smaller princess replied in sad tone.

The taller girl smiled. "I once traveled to the future. There I saw that my Robin became Nightwing. He was most dashing."

"I also traveled to the future, and my Robin will also become Nightwing, though he will be less dashing than yours, as he lived alone in a decrepit apartment. I also learned that he will later marry the Batgirl."

"The Batgirl?"

"Yes, you should be the careful. She might try to steal him from you too."

"Maybe she didn't steal him from you. Maybe it is true that you do not love him and he moved on. Do you really not love him?"

The smaller girl looked up at her twin. "That is on a need to know basis."

"Titans Go! Back to our Earth!" Bobblehead Robin shouted.

The two princesses exchanged a final hug and a moment later the shorter Titans were gone. Starfire stared at where the portal used to be.

"Need to know basis, my posterior." She muttered to herself. "Who does she think she is doing the kidding to?"

**-(-)-**

In the comics Star is quite open about love and sex, so I thought that's what they should talk about, even if it was out of characters for their cartoon personas. That said, Starfire was very frank about her love life with Nightwing, sometimes embarrassing him in from of the other Titans, in Teen Titans: The Judas Contract.


	5. Chapter 5The Robins talk

This one was hard to write, as the two boy blunders interacted a lot in the movie. But we know what's really on li'l Robin's mind …

_**-(-)-**_

"... but with several more years of training and assuming you reach a normal height ..."

"Let's be done shaking hands now." Bobble head Robin interrupted as he scowled at "five heads" Robin.

"Have it your way …" The taller boy deadpanned as he released his hand and stood up.

"You think you're so great. But you don't have anything I don't have."

"Really?" Robin was unable to veil the skepticism in his voice. "I'm tall, my hands are normally sized, I don't have bad breath, my team respects me … shall I go on?"

"No, you don't … and the truth is, you do have something I don't have … and want."

That taller masked boy grinned. "Starfire."

The shorter lad became crestfallen, "Yeah, her."

"So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I dunno." He muttered in reply.

The taller hero crossed his arms. "Do you want her or not?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then get off your butt and win her over."

"You think I haven't tried!"

Bobblehead Starfire was chatting with her trans-dimensional twin. They briefly stopped chatting and quickly glanced at the boys wonder before they resumed chatting.

"You're doing it all wrong."

"I know that already. What else can I do?"

The taller Titan looked away, towards the girls, both noticed his gaze and smiled back at him.

"Well, for starters, you need to win your team's respect."

"Yeah, yeah, I've tried that."

"I've watched you interact with them. Sure, you're a good fighter and detective. In that way you're like me. But you're also impatient, bombastic and emotional. You want their approval, and they know it. That's why they don't respect you."

"So you're saying that I have to be cold and indifferent like you."

"I wouldn't put it that way, but yes. You have to be true to yourself. Look, you have the talent, you are a Grayson after all, even if you're short and your head is huge."

"And you're obsessive, All you think about is about catching bad guys."

"And you don't?" The taller teen retorted.

The shorter boy crossed his arms and frowned. "So you're telling me that I need to be more like Jason."

"You mean Jason Todd? Are you kidding? Jason's reckless and out of control. He's a terrible successor to me in Gotham."

"Not our Jason. He reminds me of you."

Tall Robin tapped his fingers on his forearms. "Let's try another approach. My Star is the jealous type. I'm gonna go out on a limb and say yours is too. You could try dating someone else. Maybe Kitten?"

"Kitten? Pass."

"I didn't say you had to like her. I once had to date her and Star lost her mind."

"You had to date her?"

"It's a long story. Anyway, the objective is to get Star jealous. She takes you for granted. If you start dating someone else, your value in her eyes will grow."

"I see … but … date Kitten? She's a jerk."

Big Robin heaved an exasperated sigh. "Do you have someone else in mind?"

The shorter boy hesitated before replying. "Well … Blackfire sort of likes me."

He shook his head. "Bad idea."

"Star would get jealous."

"And Blackfire would chain you and make you her slave … how about Bumblebee?"

"She doesn't like me."

"Kole?"

"She's with Jericho."

"Argent?"

"She's weird."

"Terra?"

"She's a psycho."

Taller Robin was running out candidates. "OK, how about Pantha?"

"Hey, even I have standards. I want Star to be jealous, not feel sorry for me."

"Yeah, bad idea … didn't you meet any girls when you lived with Bruce?"

"That was a long time ago. I suppose that in your case the girls threw themselves at you."

"Well … I don't want to brag."

"Sure you don't. So, any other ideas?"

The taller boy looked pensive. "How about Babs?"

"Babs? She's even more obsessive than we are. Besides that, I learned that in a possible future timeline that I could be married to her."

"You could do worse. She is good looking and she can be passionate."

"You know this how?"

"Never mind. Look, this could be your best chance to get Star jealous. And if it doesn't work, Babs is a good consolation prize. She's Bat clan, so she can relate. You could be happy with her."

"But I want Star."

"And maybe you'll get her. But we don't always get what we want. So, are you gonna give it a try?"

"What choice do I have? So I'll date Babs and be aloof with my team. If it doesn't work I'll quot the team, marry Babs and move back to Gotham. Gee, that sounds so exciting."

He looked over and saw that hi teammates had completed their own goodbyes.

"It's time for us to leave."

As he turned towards the portal, his taller twin grabbed his shoulder.

"Dick, one last thing."

"What?"

Robin pointed at his mouth. "Mouthwash, and lots of it."

"Very funny, Good bye, Robin."

"Good bye, Robin, and good luck."


	6. The Cyborgs Talk

"It's been … weird." The taller tin man said as he shook his counterpart's mechanical hand. "But you've got a lot of cool stuff packed into that robot body."

"Thanks, I also have waffle maker in here somewhere, but it never came up … I just wanted you to know that."

The taller Titan began to turn away but stopped.

"A waffle maker? Built in?"

"Yup".

"Huh, I never thought of that. I did make a wafflematic. It can crank out waffles like you wouldn't believe, but it's almost as big as you."

"You know what they say. Size isn't everything."

The taller lad chuckled. "I suppose you could say that, I did beat Atlas, and he's bigger than me."

"Hey, it's like I said, there's no downside to having an awesome robot body."

The local Titan sighed. "Actually, there is."

"Hey, I said ..."

"I was once dragged back into the stone age by some nasty looking witch. I couldn't charge or repair myself."

"Oh, that does sound rough. So what happened?"

"Well. This gal name Sarasim, she and her people built a crude generator. It sort of worked and I was able to partially recharge. There was a battle and I helped her fight some monsters, that is until Raven found me and brought me back to the present."

"You don't sound too happy about that. Was this Sarasim a babe?"

Tall Cyborg nodded.

"So, you were dating her?"

He frowned. "I don't know if I'd call it that."

"How about here and now? Are you dating anyone?"

He shook his head.

"Now that is rough. How come a handsome dude like you doesn't have woman?"

He shrugged. "I dunno."

As he spoke, a yellow blur arrived. Little Cyborg's human eye bugged out when he saw that it was Kid Flash. That in of itself wasn't surprising. What did catch his attention was that Wally was carrying Jinx bridal style. Jinx looked around and frowned.

"We're late, it's over. Damn it, Wally, we shouldn't have stopped for lunch on the way here."

"Hey, I needed the calories."

Jinx face palmed. "Honestly Wally, sometimes I wonder why you're my boyfriend. All you think about is eating."

Little Cyborg became slack jawed and pointed at Jinx, who noticed his presence.

"So, it's true what they're saying on the news, there are Titans from other universes … short, weird looking Titans."

"Y-You can't be dating Kid Flash," He then pointed at the other Cyborg. "You're supposed to be dating him. And who are you calling weird looking!?"

Jinx scowled at the visitor. "That crush doesn't count! He was disguised as someone else." She looked a local Cyborg. "No offense, Cy, but you aren't my type."

"None taken, you aren't my type either." He stopped talking and looked at his counterpart, as a huge grin formed on his face. "But I'm thinking you're his type."

A look of mild horror appeared on her face. "What in the world are you talking about? Why would minin Cyborg be my type?"

"Jinx is your girlfriend back home, isn't she?"

Tiny Vic tapped his index fingers together.

"Well ..."

"I knew it! I knew it! Vic and Jinx sitting in a tree..."

"Knock it off!" Jinx seethed before turning to the shorter robot.

"Are you serious? You're dating my counterpart in your universe?"

"I, uh …"

"Why would I do anything like that?"

"Well, you see ..."

"Stop! Don't say anything. I feel like I'm gonna be sick."

Wally looked rather amused. Jinx glared at her cocky beau.

"Wallace West, wipe that smile off your face, or so help me ..."

The speedster took her hand. "Let's go find Robin and let him know we're here." He said before gently dragging her away. She turned and gave little Cyborg a death glare. Once she was out of earshot the taller hero grinned at his counterpart.

"So you and Jinxie, huh? Who would have thought? Is she a short tempered screwball like ours? If you ask me, I think Wally dating her is nuts. He could do better"

"Yeah, we're dating. And what's wrong with Jinx? She isn't a screwball, I like her."

"Oh kaaaay, so you're just as crazy as Kid Flash. Whatever, knock yourself out. It's your funeral, dude."

The two robots fell silent. After a long moment, the shorter one one broke the silence.

"Hey … uh … so how are mom and dad?"

Cyborg frowned. "You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?"

"They're deceased."

"Oh … I'm sorry .. I didn't know."

"Well, they are, I lost them both. So yours aren't dead?"

"No, they're fine." He replied a quiet voice.

"You mean your dad didn't open the portal?"

"What portal?"

"The interdimensional portal he opened at STAR Labs. After he opened it, a monster came through. It killed mom and almost killed me. Dad had to rebuild me … you know … like this. Dad died about a year later, of grief over losing mom. He never forgave himself for what happened."

"I see … I was only in a car accident, a really bad one. Dad had to rebuild me too."

"So you still have your parents. Do you stay in touch with them?"

"Not much. I call them once in a while. I haven't seen them in years."

The taller lad crossed his arms and frowned. "You haven't seen them in years? Do you have any idea of what I would give to see my parents again?"

Short Cy pursed his lips. "I guess I didn't think of it that way. I know that I shouldn't expect them to be around forever, but; you know, that day seems a long way off. But you're right, you never know when it could happen. As soon as I get home. I'll go see them."

"Good man." Cyborg replied as little Robin announced it was time to go home. They two metal heroes shook hands again before parting. As short Cyborg walked to the portal. His twin called out to him.

"Hey, Vic!"

He stopped in front of the portal and turned around.

"Yeah?"

Cyborg smiled before replying. "Say hi to mom and dad for me."

He nodded his head. "Will do, big guy."

He then stepped into the portal and was gone.


	7. The Ravens and Beast Boys Talk

"Are you in the habit of body slamming people while they're rendering aid to others?" The tall gray girl asked in a monotone that barely betrayed her annoyance with the green midget standing before her.

Little Beast Boy looked over his shoulder, hoping to perhaps get some help from his doppleganger. Unfortunately his taller twin had been intercepted by bobblehead Raven, and were engaged in conversation of their own. He looked back at the towering Azarathian and gulped.

"Am I in what?" He asked innocently. Raven glared at him, flames appeared to dance in her eyes in a cmenacing way. He felt a shiver go down his spine. His Raven mama could be scary, but this girl had her beat, hands down.

"You shoved me aside while I was tending to Raven. Why?"

Her gave her a blank look.

"I asked you a question."

"She's my Raven mama. I just wanted to see if she was OK."

Raven crossed her arms and her expression softened. "You could have done that without shoving me."

The little green elf rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was worried about her."

"We were all worried about her."

To her surprise he glared at her with a feral look she had only ever seen in The Beast.

"Don't you get it? I love her!"

"You … what did you say?"

"I said that I love her … and she loves me too!"

Raven shook her head in disbelief.

"No … way."

"Yes, way."

"She tried to kiss you, for reasons that elude me, and you rebuffed her."

"I rewhat her?"

Raven face palmed. "I used to think my Beast Boy was an idiot; but compared to you he's a genius."

The green lad grinned at her. "Oh, so he's 'your Beast Boy', huh?" He said as he wagged his eyebrows.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's just a figure of speech."

"Uh huh, you tell yourself that, mama."

"Don't call me that … and you don't know what you're talking about!"

He morphed into a gorilla and was now about as tall as she was. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I saw the way you looked at him."

"You're imagining things."

"Am I? You looked very relieved when you saw him."

"Of course I was. He's a teammate and a good friend."

He wagged a big gorilla finger at her. "Nuh-uh! You didn't look at the others that way … come on, admit it … you like him."

Raven sighed. "If I admit that I do, will you leave me alone? And would you please morph back into a human .. or whatever your default form is? Talking with a gorilla is weird."

He obliged her and resumed his normal form.

"Listen, mama, just be honest with him. It'll work out. Between you and me, you could use some BB. I'd be happy to help you out with that, but as you already know, I'm taken."

Raven face palmed again. As she dropped her hand, she saw her counterpart approach, with the other changeling next to her, trapped in a dark energy field, squirming as he tried to escape. She felt a lump form in her stomach.

_**-(-)-**_

"So you're my boyfriend's counterpart." The little Raven remarked.

Beast Boy looked at her with a troubled look.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

"You sound just like Raven."

"I am Raven."

He slowly shook his head. "I don't know …"

"It's the black hair, right?"

"Uh, no."

"Because I'm shorter than her?"

"No."

"Well then, why? In every other way I'm just like your Raven."

"You're dating him." He said as he nodded his head at the other pair who were talking.

"You mean she isn't your girlfriend?"

"Are you kidding? Of course not."

"Why not? Don't you like her?"

"Of course I do. But she doesn't like me."

Little Raven lowered her hood. "I thought you were smarter than my Beast Boy, but you're just as clueless as he is."

"I don't understand."

Raven floated up so they were face to face. "She's crazy about you."

"You're koo koo labonza. Raven isn't in love with me, she can't stand me."

The short girl sighed. "You're just as stubborn as mine. Fine, I'll show you."

She trapped Gar in her eldritch light and dragged him over to the other pair. Tall Raven at first looked concerned, but quickly changed her mood when she saw that her counterpart had restrained Gar.

"Raven, let him go!" She bellowed.

She released him. "Sorry, I knew he wouldn't come on his own, he's all yours now."

Gar quickly stepped next to Raven. "She's crazy, Rave."

"So is he, I think they all are."

"She says you're in love with me. Can you believe that?"

"He said the same thing about you. I think they're projecting."

Gar crossed his arms. "Like we'd be a couple just because they are."

"No kidding, as if that would ever happen."

"You fools don't know what you're missing." Little Gar said in a very cross tone with a frown on his face.

"And what would that be?" Raven replied. "Kissing and groping?"

"Yeah, that." Little Raven replied.

"Pass." The two taller Titans replied in unison.

Little Raven frowned at them, then turned to her beau. "I know we've been having a fight, but how about we make up?"

"Sure thing, mama. What were we even fighting about?"

She shrugged. "I can't remember."

The two bobble heads embraced and began to kiss very passionately. Raven and Beast Boy stared silently at them, exchanging furtive glances with each other. Little Raven then opened a portal, which swallowed them up while they continued to smooch. Raven and Gar stared at the empty spot were they had been standing.

"Well, that was awkward." She said as she broke the silence.

"You can say that again."

They stood together in silence, exchanging quick looks.

"They sure looked like they were having a good time." He remarked in a very offhanded way.

"They certainly did."

They fell silent again, and both stared at the ground.

"I've never kissed a girl." He blurted out, before blushing.

"Not even Terra?" She asked, unable to conceal a hint of surprise in her otherwise deadpan.

"I almost did, but I didn't."

They fell silent again.

"I've never kissed a boy." She volunteered, without really knowing why.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like?"

She nodded. "I do wonder, do you?"

"All the time."

They watched silently as their teammates talked with their counterparts.

"Gar, would you like to … kiss?" She said, as if she was possessed, not believing that she had just said that.

"Kiss?" He was unable to hide his disbelief.

"Forget it, I don't know why I asked you that." She said as she blushed.

He also blushed and stammered in reply. "Actually, I would like to do that. Do you really want to? You aren't pulling my leg, right?"

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Just one kiss. That way we'll know what it's like without having to get all wrapped up with the whole boyfriend/girlfriend thing. So, are you up to it?"

"Let's do it."

They timidly approached each other, shifting their heads awkwardly as they clumsily tried to align their lips. Their lips slowly approached and finally they made contact and exchanged a very chaste and brief kiss, pulling away quickly and stepping back from each other.

"That was more pleasant than I expected." She mumbled as her cheeks reddened,

"I liked it too … Rave? Uh, do you want to, you know, try again?"

"Sure. Why not?" She replied, once again not believing that agreed to a second smooch,

They locked lips again, this time remaining in contact a little longer. Again they separated.

"That was a lot better." He remarked in a breathless voice

"I agree." She replied between deep breaths.

They stared at each other for a moment before pouncing on each other. This time they did not separate, not even after losing their balance and falling. Unfazed, they kissed while laying on the ground. Just then, Cyborg came looking for them.

"Where are you guys? The bobble heads are going home and if you want to say goodbye ..."

He found them behind some rubble, rolling on the ground, kissing with wild abandon.

He smiled before discretely walking away.


End file.
